


Of love and Stupidity - A beginners guide

by FeatherQuill



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill
Summary: Being in love isn´t the problem. Learing how it is might be, or not - or maybe a little. It´s not easy but who wants easy anyway?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	Of love and Stupidity - A beginners guide

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little (hopefully funny) thing that entered my mind :) Feel free to let me know what you think *slinks off*

Love is not only a four letter word and much more than a feeling – it is everything you, if you might want to agree an entire universe of kisses pressed to Ones forehead, a blanket thrown over your loved Ones knees if they fall asleep. 

Well, that goes as far as humans are concerned, for celestial beings it is different. Not all of the human ways to show affection are unappreciated by those beings only sometimes a bit _too_ grand.

“Crowley, dear ..why does my bookshop look like a rose garden. Not that I don´t like it, it´s just..a bit -well..a bit surprising, is all.”

The six thousand roses - yes, to be exact, it where that much had been hand picked by the demon himself. They had been yelled at, spritzed with fertilizer, had another stern talking to and the threat of being cut into tiny little pieces if the Angel they had been intended for sneezed once or would cut himself on a thorn. 

“Happy Anniversary you dumb, beautiful bastard.”

Romantic also wasn´t a strong suit of celestial beings when their origin was hell (or in Crowleys case the place he had landed because of his mouth and the things that came out unfiltered – Aziraphale loved him anyways)

Aziraphale, angel of the eastern gate looked stricken, flattered and a bit like he wanted to say something and nothing at the same time – just like some humans did when they didn´t know what in all the realms was going on and to be honest , Aziraphale didn´t most of the time. (Crowley loved him anyways)

“Oh my, I ...”

Love is a funny thing in that regard, robs one of air, of braincells and sometimes of nothing at all, just slows time down a bit. In this case it was Crowley who would forever deny it but didn´t want to see the tiny little tears forming in the other beings eyes. 

“None of that now, lets get sloshed.”

Love made you stupid sometimes too.

~*~

“Oi, Angel – want to tell me something?”

Aziraphale really didn´t because right now he cursed (although modest and inwardly with words like _darn it_ )their human friends inside his head. Currently the motion of love had driven him, in wake of forgetting about six thousand years of being with Crowley, only realizing it a bit late and wanting to make it up to seek advice. 

Now, the thing about seeking advice is to consider it carefully, weight your options and maybe not follow them over enthusiastically all the way because it is expected of you by someone with big expectant eyes. The thing about being a cosmic being from heaven (although not longer welcome there after telling your superior to finally fuck off – a minor fact not really important) that you not only might to want to do it good, you might want to make it _heavenly_ and simply cannot say no.  
So, love and the nagging feeling of having to do _something_ to make it up to Crowley had led Aziraphale to not only light a few dozen candles but also cover himself in a layer of the chocolate the demon not so secretly loved since their stint in Paris back in 1793. 

“Uh..I am sorry for forgetting and...bon appetit?”

Another aspect of Love in it itself was lust. Not so talked about in heaven, nothing else was talked about in hell on boring days (which were all since walls weren´t allowed to be licked anymore)  
Needless to say there wasn´t much talking done after that and Crowley was very, very sated while Aziraphale considered to never move again.  
In other places there were screams because, well reports had to be made and delivered and if the not so holy anymore angel added a few more details he blamed it on the human influence.

~*~

The greatest thing of love, however if you are human, an aardvark or an cosmic being is havinfg to say or do nothing at all to prove your love. You never have to in any case but it is just beautiful and the greatest thing all at once. The birds sing a bit louder and more chippy on a sunny day in a park, there is nothing but sunshine and a cake, too sweet yet _perfect_ all the same. The music plays just right, a tune not in the charts, not to be heard for those not in love, or exchanging silver, not too shiny rings while dancing and stepping on each others feet, not noticing because being stupidly in love.

  
**End**  



End file.
